


MCU Poems

by BunheadKitKat19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunheadKitKat19/pseuds/BunheadKitKat19
Summary: Secrets and lies,An iron hot knifeDriven into his spine.





	MCU Poems

**Author's Note:**

> First one about Iron Man, the second about Civil War, the last about The Avengers.

Through the Portal

Why risk it all?  
Why throw your life on the line,  
Let your body fall?  
Why cling to your death,   
and not fight for life?  
I guess for you,  
That's just endless strife.  
But why put the lives of   
Strangers before your own?  
People who mean nothing to you,  
People you have never known,  
But people all the same,  
and each one of them matters  
As much as you do:   
Who cares if your heart shatters?

 

Friends No More

Friend turned enemy,  
Enemy turned friend,  
Turned enemy.

Years of fighting each other,  
Trying to learn to fight together,  
Now just fighting each other.

Secrets and lies,   
An iron hot knife  
Driven into his spine. 

Or so it felt.  
Or was it always there?  
Or did he even care?

 

Unspoken

Broken.   
That is what they are.   
Ripped from their times,  
Stolen bodies,   
Strengths turned to flaws. 

So many differences  
Threaten to   
Tear them apart:

How to work,   
Who to save,   
Why to fight.  
Who makes the calls?

One man stands   
To save his family.  
Another, because   
He no longer has any. 

Two are fighting to  
Follow an order,  
Another is fixing  
A global disorder.

One man fights for  
The monster inside:   
Right or wrong, it’s   
The one way to hide. 

And all of them, together,   
Shoulder to shoulder.   
If they were alone,   
Their lives would be colder. 

And yes, their unity has   
Yet to be spoken,   
But together they’re just  
A little less broken.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK about pricing, probably by length.


End file.
